


The Kirisame's Redemption

by PMoriya_Hartmann



Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMoriya_Hartmann/pseuds/PMoriya_Hartmann
Summary: Marisa continued running. Rinnosuke watched her behind, it seems that she’s dancing in the rain.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649701
Kudos: 1





	The Kirisame's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the Child in the Fog and the Shower. I truly appreciate you for reading this story.  
> This is a short story. If you wanna read the original Chinese version, contact me on Twitter and I would send you the link.

Marisa had never seen her father cries so sadly, though she was also crying sadly. In the funeral concession, the Monsieur walked in the front and Marisa followed the coffin. They buried the Madame in the cemetery beside the hill and gave her a funeral in a Jewish way. From the cemetery, Marisa could see the tea farm. She had never seen her grandparents – maybe they passed away. The doctor said the Madame is died of poisoned.

That gentle, generous, lovely mother fell off.

As soon as they got back home, the Monsieur ordered his servants to clear the Madame’s workshop. Books were burnt, and potions were processed, also those precious plants and specimens. Fortunately, Marisa saved some books about magic and she hid up some notebooks her mother used.

Since then, the Kirisame family changed a lot. Marisa always wears a David star necklace and put a rose on her own desk, with a wooden cross stuck in the vase which she placed the rose to memorize her mother. And the Monsieur weeps every day, became a total alcoholic, he would drink wines after he finished his sake, and drink other liquor when he finished his wine. His poems lost the elegance it had, instead of some lunatic words which could see the sorrow of a gentleman.

Marisa usually flipped out in the workshop which her mother used to be in. The villa became spiritless, filled with air of gloominess, even the plum tree stood still just add some depression to this huge house. Marisa sat under the roof and watching the branches of the tree. Branches are bare and Marisa became more depressed.

She recalled those times, those times in Januarys and Februarys, the whole family sitting under the tree. The Monsieur would not be an alcoholic, and the Madame combed her hair in a classical style, wearing a beautiful kimono and hold Marisa in her arms. Thought about that, tears fell off from Marisa’s eyes. A little drop of water dropped on Marisa’s head.

_Should I call Reimu to hang out now_? Marisa thought. The walls of Kirisame’s House had never been so tall and aggressive and she had never felt so tiny under the wall. The walls also lost the color they used to have, and the house aren’t the big harmony mansion it used to be – more like a bunker in the battlefield, Marisa felt breathless living here. There are no more air of tenderness exist in this house, only left the servants passing by hurriedly, a drunk Monsieur and a sentimental girl.

There are no more love, no more magic and no more miracles produced in the chemical pipes. Marisa felt her heart became a emerald without temperature.

When Marisa wanted to find Reimu to play, a servant came by, “Lunch is okay and the Monsieur called you for the meal, young lady.”

“Papa.”

“…”

“Papa!!!”

“Uh, what’s up, Marie.”

In the large dining room, only Marisa and the Monsieur exist. Marisa sat on the right side to the Monsieur, and the Monsieur poured himself another glass of wine and drunk it without a breath.

“Don’t drink like that, Papa.” The Monsieur didn’t say anything and he moved the glass and the wine away.

“Papa, you haven’t shaved for a long time.”

“This should be the thing your mother care about.”

“You can’t be like that just for Mama passed away!” Marisa shouted, “Look at you! Look how our home became!”

“I don’t need a little girl to teach me how to live!” The Monsieur roared suddenly that scared Marisa.

“Pa… Papa…”

“I apologize to you, Marisa, for losing my temper.” The Monsieur and poured himself another glass of wine. “You can’t drink like that! Look at you, drinking like a demon!”

“God damn it!” The Monsieur was provoked and he threw away his glass into pieces. “I don’t drink that anymore. Do you satisfied, my Mademoiselle?”

Marisa stared at her father in angry eyes, and so do the Monsieur stared at his daughter.

“What do you consider about my son-in-law in the future?”

“Wh-What? You are still thinking about that?”

“I’m the host of this family and sure I would think about the future of this family!”

“You are asking me marry a boy?”

“I mean that, and I want him come to our family!”

“You are crazy, Papa!” Marisa shrieked, “You are totally crazy!”

“I’m crazy? Then do you want to be like your mother, died in front of working desk and even there won’t got someone cry for you when you die?”

“I WON’T BE LIKE THAT AND YOU ARE INSANE, PAPA!”

“Aren’t you thinking that I don’t know you saved some of your mother’s books? Are you happy to kill yourself?”

“I prefer to suicide than marry someone I don’t like!” Marisa screamed.

They kept silence both for several seconds.

“Okay, I see. I spoiled you junky little girl for a long time. That’s my fault and I gotta make some rules. You are not allowed to read books anymore for a girl needn’t read so many books. Stay in your room and you are not allowed to play with that goddamn shrine maiden anymore, it must be her taught you so many goddamn things…”

“FUCK YOU!!!”Marisa screamed and walked out of the dining room angrily.

“Hold on. HOLD ON!!! How dare you…” The Monsieur called his daughter behind and followed her, grabbed her collar even pulled down the David-star necklace she was wearing. “You are so bold…” said him, and pull out a rattan to whip his daughter’s palm. And Marisa shrieked, pulled over her hands and ran back to her room, locked her up and crying in her bed.

_Everything is gone… Mama passed away and Papa became quite different now…Things couldn’t be worse anymore. What else can I do?_

_Escape._

With a suitcase full-packed, Marisa walked out from her room and walked to the gate. Servants and maids saw that, closed the gate quickly.

“Open the gate.” Marisa said to them as the young lady, “I’m going out.”

“Where are you going?” The Monsieur appeared, “You are going nowhere.”

“Father,” Marisa said to the Monsieur, “I’m going. This home is not a home anymore.”

“I’m still here. You are my daughter.” said the Monsieur sneering with his arms opened.

Marisa didn’t say anything. Suddenly, she picked up her suitcase and ran upstairs – the Monsieur didn’t think about that. Servants chased on her, but Marisa ran back to her room and locked up.

“Open the door, Marie!” the Monsieur shouted loudly, “Open the goddamn door!”

But Marisa didn’t care about him and she opened the window, climbed to the roof of the house. It was raining outside and the whole Gensokyo was filled with the fog. Marisa felt excited when she saw this scene. _Here comes the Rain and the Fog._

Suddenly, the Monsieur knocked off the door. Marisa threw her suitcase onto the ground, and climbed through the eaves from the roof, got to the ground. When she reached the ground, she ran so quickly with her suitcase. She was running in the rain, breathing the fog, and laughing happily like the rain is for her.

“You’re tough, Marisa!” the Monsieur stood in front of the house, shouted, “If you dare then don’t come back!”

“I’m not going back, father!” Marisa responded.

“I don’t have such a daughter like you, and FUCK OFF!!!You are not belonging to this family anymore!”

“And fuck you too!!!” Marisa said loudly, she knows that she’s going to find her truth, her happiness and her love. She has never dreamt about falling in love with a girl – that means homosexual. Marisa didn’t care about her father anymore, just running toward the Hakurei Shrine. Once under the tall walls of the Kirisame’s villa, there was a little girl living, and now, she escaped.

“Marisa! Marisa!” Someone is calling her and Marisa turned around – it’s Kourin.

“Kourin! What are you doing here!”

“Marisa, if you are going away…” Rinnosuke was out of breathe, “Just take this with you. For protection.”

He said with a mini-hakkero in his hand and passed to Marisa.

“Thanks, Kourin.” Marisa said.

“And also an umbrella for you, Marisa.”

“Thanks, but… I don’t need it anymore.” Marisa said, refused Rinnosuke’s umbrella and put the mini-hakkero in her pocket.

Marisa continued running. Rinnosuke watched her behind, it seems that she’s dancing in the rain.

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this short story about Marisa Kirisame and her early life.  
> This part I gave it a T-rated for it contains dirty words.   
> Maybe you have a question that is, are the Kirisames Jews? Well, I can't give a definite answer. The family kept some Jewish customs, they held the Madame's funeral in a Jewish style, Marisa wears a David-star necklace, Marisa and the Madame both are blonde hair……And, the Monsieur is a businessman, the Madame is a magician, maybe this seems to be a stereotype of the Jewish people. In my settings, Marisa and the Madame are Judaism believers and they practice magic in a Judaism and Rose Cross Society way - in a way, they are Jewish. Also Marisa is an Asian but she has blonde hair could be her settings as a Jewish-Japanese.  
> Maybe I would brought some other works later? Stories about Sakuya or Yukari. Anyway, thank you for reading my short stories and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
